Mercy of a Pirate
by YOOHOO'79
Summary: A short story featuring PIRATE!England and PIRATE!Spain. There really isn't a solid plot, I just wrote this out of boredom. I will not lie, this story is pretty sad, but I guess sadness, pain, and indifference can still count as entertainment, right? :/


The chain around his neck was nearly tearing his skin apart, the dirt caked on his bare feet and a few wounds on his chest bled through his tattered shirt. His hands were bound tight with course rope behind his back, his stomach churned from the days without food. He was bound by a chain on his neck to the floor of the cargo-deck. He was surrounded by rats, filth, and his nightmare.

His green eyes opened slightly at the sound of the cargo-deck's door swinging open and then shut again loudly. Heavy boots stomped there way over to the prisoner, and once the decorated footwear was in site, the prisoner closed his eyes, pretending to be dead. The pirate captain new better, and chuckled, his own green eyes looking down at the crumpled body as though it were meat to be slaughtered.

The captain's gloved hands reached into the pockets of his elaborate red coat, and pulled out a ring of keys. Carefully selecting one, he bent down on one knee and gently stroked the cheek of the prisoner, smearing some of the dirt off. He smiled pervertedly and wickedly as the prisoner cringed, teeth grinding in discomfort.

"Hello..love," The captain cooed, bringing the key down to unlock the chains. "How do you feel, dear Antonio?"

Antonio kept his eyes shut, but was reluctant when the chain was removed and a small sense of relief shivered itself through his beaten body. The captain's evil smile twitched. In one swift movement, Antonio was ripped from the floor and thrust against the wall of the ship. He gasped, eyes widening and he found himself being pinned with one hand on his throat by the captain, his eyes glaring like daggers and his smile now gone.

"I've thought you've learned by now, it's rude to ignore your higher ups, isn't it now, love? Now, be a good little country and reply," The captain growled. He sighed, then regained his smile and an evil lightness in his voice. "Now, lets try this again. How do you feel?"

Now it was Antonio's turn to smile, and it wasn't even forced. It was his normal, happy-go-lucky cheerful smile that he wore everywhere, and he knew it was the one that annoyed the captain to no end. "I'm feeling great, Amigo. Feels like I'm on vacation, the only ship I would go on now would be yours, Arthur," he didn't even have to struggle to make his voice sound as relaxed as he was at home. "Although you need some advice on your food. Its already pretty nasty, but even still maybe you should serve it more often, si?"

Arthur laughed, then looked back at his captive with slightly hooded eyes. "Whats that? Are you hungry, love? Here then, how about a complementary massage? You know, to make that tummy of yours feel better," Arthur hissed, voice hung heavy and menacing. Antonio knew only pain could come out of a 'complementary massage'. And he was right.

With one swift move, Arthur took his unoccupied right hand and mad a swift jab right into Antonio's emtpy stomach. Once his leather-covered fist was deep inside the soft flesh, with an evil smile and a scream from Antonio, his hand twisted into a menacing claw and dug into his captive. The pain was to much for the helpless prisoner, and with a release from Arthur, Antonio collapsed to the ground, gagging on air and curling into himself.

Arthur circled around his victim, a sly cat-like smile etched on his porcelin features. Arthur then drew his sword, then with the tip of his sword cut the ropes binding Antonio's hands behind his back. With the rope gone, his wrists were revealed as swollen and bloodied, and the victim hands exploded with pain as blood shot through them.

Antonio was better than that. As an act of defiance, he bit on the inside of his cheek and started to breath slowly so that he would ignore the pain. After a few horribly dreadful seconds of pained silence and struggle, Antonio composed himself. And in doing so, his adrenaline kicked in. Out of know where, he was granted the energy to jump to his feet and make a run for the door of the cargo-hold. He didn't hear Arthur pursue him, and he did not know if that was a good sign or a bad sign, but nevertheless he ran as his beaten legs could carry him and rammed his side into the door... only to find it locked.

With a cry of agony, he began ramming into the door, but it did not budge. In panic, he turned to look at Arthur, who was still standing where he was before with a smug grin on. Antonio's face filled with rage, and with no thought or reason, he charged at Arthur with the intent to kill. But as a sick joke, Arthur did nothing more than take an elaborately decorated pistol from the inside of his coat and point it at Antonio's chest. The site of the barell pointed at him made him come to a shaken stop. He froze, he knew he was beat.

Arthur chuckled, because after months of keeping the spainard prisoner, finally he had Antonio broke. Antonio fell to his knees, disbelief and fear finally clear on his battered face. Arthur put away his pistol and walked over to Antonio, getting on one knee so that they were eye-level.

"Well, love, are you finally broke now?" Arthur asked, placing a now un-gloved, warm hand on Antonio's cheek.

"...Please.."

"Please, what, love?"

But Antonio didn't answer. Instead he closed his eyes and began to silently pray to God. Arthur, realizing what he was doing, smiled and wrapped his arms around Antonio's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace, stroking his brown hair silently and feeling as but one tear fell onto his shoulder. Antonio kept rigid, and finally took a breath of air to whisper.

"What do you plan to do to me now?" Antonio breathed.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, lets just say you may get to leave this hell hole very soon," Arthur whispered back. "Oh wait, just kidding, love," he contorted, then feathered his fingers under Antonio's chin and started tickling lightly with a cruel touch.

The Spainard did not resist, his remained emotionless, even when the captain traced his jawline with his tongue and slowly massaged his lower back. Arthur pulled away and looked at Antonio with lustful eyes. "Are you ready to go home, love?" he asked lightly.

Antonio did not answer, his eyes were still closed as he prayed silently. Arthur sighed.

"Look, I am freeing you. Your binds are cut. Your chains are gone. I will allow you five minutes to snap out of it and get in a life boat to flee," Arthur stated in a calm voice. "If you fail to leave by then, you will be in my cargo hold until the end of this war, it is your choice, love." And with that, Arthur turned his back on Antonio and opened the door to the hold, and slowly walked his way out, leaving the door open.

Antonio sat and prayed.

_How does it end? YOU DECIDE WITH YO IMAGINATION! DUN DUN DUUUN! I am a horrible person, making you imagine your own ending. JUST HORRIBLE XD ILY_

_EDIT: I just read over the story and I realized how short and awkward it is. Lemme explain, it was so short because I wanted nothing more than a glimpse into a scene of England's cruelty over their war. It was awkward because in making it short I still wanted to have a lot of action in it, and in doing so some parts may have seemed rushed. ALSO, if you are wondering why Arthur was so perverted and, you know, started to randomly lick all over Antonio's face, it was an act of mockery and put Antonio in a cruel and submissive state, even when after that Arthur gave him a slim chance to escape. That is also why Arthur molested him before giving him the offer, because then the chance will be even more slim with the shock Antonio was put in. THIS IS BASICALLY ABOUT CRUEL ENGLAND. FEAR ME. FEAR _HIM_!_


End file.
